Snowball Fight!
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo have a little snowball fight and end up getting sick together./Shizaya fluffy and sooooo cute at the end!/rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Take that Shizu-chan!" Izaya said throwing a snowball at the blonde; Shizuo quickly ducked before it could hit in the head. Shizuo ran through the snow and pounced on the brunet as he tried to make another snowball. Shizuo grabbed a mountain of snow in his hands and shoved it down Izaya's shirt.

"Cold enough for you?" Shizuo laughed as Izaya jumped to his feet and tried to shake the snow out of his black shirt. Izaya grabbed the snowball he was making and nailed Shizuo right in the head.

"You're going to get it flea!" Shizuo said trying to pack another snowball; right when he was about to throw it he got nailed in the face by another snowball.

"Will I get it in_ bed_?" Izaya said moving over to the blonde and pressing his cold lips up against Shizuo's neck. Shizuo grabbed the brunet up by the shirt and threw him _hard_ into the snow.

"You fuckin pervert." Shizuo growled. Izaya started up again with that insane laugh as he was picked up by the collar of his shirt and thrown back down in the snow. He moved out of the way when the blonde tried to pounce on him and moved swiftly back to his feet.

"This was fun Shizu-chan, but I'm freezing so I'll see you later." Izaya said cheerfully. Right when he was about to run off Shizuo grabbed his ankle and knocked him face down in the snow.

"No way am I letting you run off again." Shizuo grabbed another handful of snow and shoved it inside Izaya's underwear. Izaya let out a pained cry and quickly kicked his foot up; knocking the blonde back into the snow. Before Shizuo could get up and attack the brunet again Izaya climbed on top of him and shoved Shizuo's face into the snow; following that was he loud laugh.

"You're so much fun Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed.

* * *

><p>(<em>After that)<em>

Izaya sneezed three times into his hands and groaned at the pain in his head and stomach.

"Bless you." Shinra said handing Izaya another tissue. Shizuo was sitting next to the sickly brunet; coughing his brains out.

"You do realize this is your own fault for fighting in the snow with no warm clothes on." Shinra said starring at the two sick men.

"Shut up." Shizuo mumbled in between his coughing fit.

"You both have pretty nasty colds so I'll give you some antibiotics to help you get better; but the most you guys can do is to rest, keep warm, and drink lots of fluids….oh and no getting drunk, you'll get even more sick then you already are." Shinra handed them each a bag filled with medicine to get rid of their illness.

"Thanks Shinra." Shizuo said as he slowly got to his feet.

"I'll have Celty to take you both home…but I think you two should stay with each other in case you need me, so I won't have to have Celty drive me all over Tokyo. I'd also like you two to stay together so you can take care of each other." Shinra said in a quiet voice.

"No way." Shizuo coughed into his hands again.

"If we must, then we're staying at my apartment…I don't want to be far away from my work." Izaya sniffed and coughed into his sleeve.

"Shizuo just go stay with him; you're both too weak to harass each other so it really should be that much of a problem." Shizuo looked down at the brunet who was hugging his knees and couching into them.

"Ugh…fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I guess I just got used to righting chapter ones! The next chapter will be up soon so please comment on what you think of this one!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"You can rest on the couch if you want." Izaya said as Shizuo came out of the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt and sweat pants. Shinra had given Shizuo some dry clothes since Shizuo's clothes were all wet. Izaya had already changed into his black silk pajamas and had curled up comfortably on his expensive couch. Shizuo just mumbled something under his breath and curled up on the other side of Izaya's couch.

"Could you at least turn up the heat in here, I'm freezing." Shizuo growled under his breath. The brunet got up from his comfortable position and turned the thermostat up. Izaya sighed as he saw Shizuo still shivering furiously; he grabbed two blankets from his room and laid one of them over the blonde.

"Better?" Izaya asked as he wrapped the second blanket around his small body.

"A little…thanks." Shizuo fell asleep quickly as his body temperature creped up to a comfortable temperature. Izaya turned his head and stared at the sleeping blonde who was using his muscular arm as a pillow. He smiled as Shizuo yawned tiredly, making a high pitch noise that actually sounded…cute.

"Goodnight…Shizu-chan." Izaya wrapped himself in a little blanket cocoon and fell soundly asleep after having another sneezing fit.

* * *

><p>(<em>Later that night)<em>

Shizuo twisted in his sleep as the smell of something cooking hit his nose. He pried open his eyes and looked at the end of the couch to see just a pile of blankets.

"Hungry?" Shizuo looked up to see Izaya placing down two bowls of soup on his table.

"I guess I could eat a little." Shizuo sat down next to the brunet and slowly started eating his soup. He looked up at Izaya who had grabbed another tissue and was now sneezing furiously into it.

"Bless you." Shizuo mumbled when Izaya finally stopped sneezing.

"…*_sniffle*_ Thanks Shizu-chan."

After they ate there soup Izaya had put the two bowls in the dishwasher and curled back up on the couch with Shizuo.

"Ugh…when I get better I'm gunna kick your ass for getting me sick." Shizuo said glaring daggers at the brunet.

"Well it's _your _fault for getting me sick…you kept shoving snow in my clothes."

"You deserved it."

"Did not."

"Did to, now leave me alone you little freak." Shizuo moved further away from Izaya and snuggled deeply into the blanket.

"Since you're being so mean you don't get my blanket." Izaya reached over and ripped the blanket off of Shizuo's body.

"Hey, give that back." Shizuo barked. He sat up and quickly tried to grab the blanket back from the brunet.

"No it's mine!" Izaya wrapped the second blanket around him and hissed at the blonde. Shizuo grinned his teeth together as Izaya curled up into the blankets.

"Why you little…" Shizuo moved over to the brunet and ripped open the blanket cocoon; he moved in with Izaya and wrapped the blankets around the both of them.

"There, now shut up and go back to sleep." Shizuo laid his head against the couch and closed his eyes tightly. Izaya blushed at the feeling of Shizuo's muscular warm body up against his small cold body; he just shrugged and laid his head up against Shizuo's shoulder.

"Hn…your warm Shizu-chan…and comfortable."

"…shut up perverted flea."

"Perverted? I'm not perverted…but I can be if that's what you want." Izaya moved his hand down and shoved it into Shizuo's pants.

"What the fuck?" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled his hand out of his pants. Izaya giggled and moved into the blonde's lap.

"Mmm you're making me all hot Shizu-chan." Izaya said rubbing his head against Shizuo's chest.

"You're so lucky I'm too sick to fuck you into the floor." Izaya's head shot up with an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Wait..no I didn't mean it like that…I meant pound you into the floor….wait no I meant beat you up!" Izaya reached his head up and kissed the blonde gently on the lips.

"Just shut up Shizu-chan." Izaya said snuggling deeply into the blonde. Shizuo sighed and wrapped his arms around the small frame.

"Goodnight flea." Shizuo said nuzzling his head on Izaya's.

"Goodnight love."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ok i know i was gunna end it here but well i thought i could stretch it more! SO the next chapter will be comming soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo clutched onto the side of the couch; feeling something warm squirming under him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Izaya wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling deeply under the blonde. Shizuo was about to strangle the blonde when he felt his stomach start to feel…. weird.

"Izaya let go." Shizuo said trying to get out of the brunets grip.

"No, you're keeping me warm." Izaya said kissing Shizuo on the cheek.

"LET GO!" Shizuo ripped Izaya's arms off of him and ran to the bathroom. Izaya moved off of his couch and peered into the bathroom to see Shizuo throwing up violently into the toilet.

"Aww poor Shizzy." Shizuo moved his foot back and slammed the door shut in Izaya's face. He sighed and moved to the kitchen to get the blonde a glass of water; thinking that Shizuo would probably be really dehydrated after that. Shizuo came out a couple minutes later holding his stomach and whimpering; Izaya walked over to him and put a hand on the blonde's back.

"Why don't you go lie down in my bed; I have to finish up some paper work anyway." Izaya said handing Shizuo the glass of water and two medicine pills for the illness.

"Your gunna do work even when you're sick?" Shizuo asked as he ate the pills and drowned them in the water.

"I just have to do a few things, then I can just leave the rest of the paper work for Namie; she should be here any minute. So just go lie down and relax; and if you need anything just call me." Izaya lead Shizuo to his bedroom and closed the door behind him as Shizuo snuggled under the covers.

"Oh, hello Namie." Izaya said as the woman walked into his office; Izaya quickly grabbed another tissue and started up a sneezing fit again.

"Eww are you sick?" Namie said backing away from the brunet.

"You sure you don't want to be a nurse Namie? You're so caring." Izaya said sarcastically.

"Whatever, do you need me to do any work for you?"

"Well I've already taken care of all the clients today so all there's left is paperwork that I need you to finish for me; I piled it on your desk. After you finish that you can have the rest of the day off." Izaya said taking another tissue and blowing his nose.

"Paid day off?" Namie asked taking the paperwork up in her arms.

"Of course " Izaya said a grin spreading across his pale face. Namie looked back at Izaya from the front door.

"You sure you don't need me for anything else?"

"No, I'm fine; you go enjoy the snow." Izaya said waving her away. She shrugged and closed the door behind her. Izaya took the medicine that Shinra had given him and went to go lie down with the sleeping beast. Izaya peered in to his room to see Shizuo had thrown all of the blankets off the bed and had taken off his shirt. The brunet stepped over the pile of blankets and put a hand on Shizuo's forehead…it was burning hot! Who knew Shizuo could get so sick? Izaya opened up one of the windows to let the cold winter air bring Shizuo's fever down. He sat next to the blonde for a while, seeing of his fever would go down…it didn't.

"_Maybe I should call Shinra."_ He quickly dialed Shinra's number and waited a few rings before the doctor finally picked up.

"_Hello Izaya, what can I do for you?" _Shinra asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah Shizuo has a really high fever."

"_Oh well I don't think it's anything to worry about, just keep him cold. If you get an icepack and put it on his forehead that should bring his fever down; but if his fever gets to high then call me." _

"Ok, thanks Shinra" Izaya hung up the phone and went to the freezer to find an icepack for the blonde. Shizuo opened his eyes from his peaceful slumber to see Izaya come into the room and place something cold on his head. He sighed at the refreshing feeling and fell back to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>(The next morning)<em>

Izaya woke up next to the sleeping beast whose fever had finally gone down; he looked up to see it was snowing again. Izaya groaned and moved out of the bed; quickly closing the window so the already ice cold room didn't get even colder.

"Izaya….I'm so cold." Izaya looked back to see Shizuo curled up in a ball and shivering furiously. Izaya crawled back into bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo; bring his freezing body close.

"Looks like its my turn to warm you up." Izaya said cuddling Shizuo; trying to give him his body heat. After a while Shizuo stopped shivering and nudged his face in Izaya's neck.

"After we get better…can we play in the snow again." Shizuo mumbled into Izaya's neck.

"Sure Shizu-chan…but this time we have to remember to put on warmer clothes." Izaya said brushing his velvet lips against Shizuo's forehead.

"….I love you Shizu-chan."

".._Sigh…._I love you to flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes I just did that I posted another chapter because I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong> ***Hugs and kisses to my humans* Love you all! My next fanfic will be up soon! Oh yes my humans of course it'll be Shizaya! **


End file.
